


together, we redo the definition of love

by maybipolar



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 17:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12259077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybipolar/pseuds/maybipolar
Summary: Even, Isak and love.





	together, we redo the definition of love

Love is a boy with golden hair and eyes as blue as the sky, but it's also a boy with a red snapback hat and green forest eyes.  
Love is raised eyebrows and licked lips.  
Love is joining kosegruppas and wasting toilet paper.  
Love is smoking weed on benches and windows' frames.  
Love is toasts with cheese and lots of spices.  
Love is lazy weekends spent in bed and eskimo kisses but it's also deep talks about the universe and movie references.  
Love is drawing on pieces of paper and hearts on cafe's windows.  
Love is swimming pools and hotel rooms.  
Love is God and Julius Caesar, riding on a bike.  
Love is Even and Isak, together, forever, in every universe.  
Love is life and life is now ( and now, and forever now. )

 

ALT ER LOVE.


End file.
